For my angel
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: Exams are over and my feelings for Sakura grew. But is it love? SxS fluff


**Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Syaoran and Sakura**

**Wolfiegirl93**

**For my angel**

I yawned as I put my pen down. Another exam had ended and boy was I tired. I closed my eyes as the teacher walked around collecting the test sheets.

"Syaoran-kun? How did it go?" I sighed. I knew that voice anywhere. Her voice was like music to my ears, it makes me relax, yet sometimes it makes my heart race. I didn't know what this feeling is. However, I kind of liked it.

"It was okay. Nothing I can't handle…" I said in my usual tone. Sakura smiled sweetly at me before talking to her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan. You're free after school right?" I heard the raven haired girl say.

"Yes, oniichan would be staying over at Yukito-san's house for the night to do some project if I'm not mistaken." Sakura replied sighing. "He rarely is home nowadays…"

I blushed at the thought of Sakura being at home alone. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding so hard. What…what is this? Why do I feel like this?

"Syaoran-kun! Oi, Syaoran-kun!" I snapped back to reality to see Sakura's worried face.

"Y-yes?" I stammered. Tomoyo and Sakura eyed me curiously before looking around.

"Everyone went home already. Would you like to get some ice-cream with us?" Tomoyo asked. I blinked and looked around the room. It was only me, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

"Huh? Oh…sure…" I finally said and got up.

"Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. We walked out of the main door and felt the cold wind hit

"Nothing… I'm fine…"

"Hey, Li-kun, Sakura-chan? I need to see Sensei for a while. You two wait here for me okay?" Tomoyo said before waving goodbye to us.

"Ah… Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called. I felt my cheek burn at the thought of us being alone…

What's wrong with me? It's not like this is my first time alone with her, right?

"Syaoran-kun? Are those your friends coming up to us?" I heard Sakura asked. Her voice was shaking with what? Fear?

I turned around to where she was looking and my eyes widen. Why would 'Red Thunder' come up to us?

'Red Thunder' is a gang formed by one of the most perverted yet powerful guy in this town. Sasaki Nadoko is his name I think.

I frowned and blocked Sakura from their view. The temperature around us seemed to drop because I felt the coldness seep through my jacket. Not to mention it's snowing.

"Ah, Li Syaoran. Prince of China they call him. Having fun dating I see?" Sasaki started grinning. I felt myself growl as Sakura held onto my arm. She was frightened, I can tell.

'Red Thunder' was a gang feared by many. They almost bullied Sakura to a point I can't imagine. I was glad Eriol and I happened to walk pass that day. I wouldn't blame her for being so scared.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly through gritted teeth. If they ever touch Sakura, I swear they would see the lights of hell.

"Oh nothing. I just need someone I can play with tonight. It's a freezing cold night and my my… You'll do just fine, beautiful…" I stiffen at those words as Sakura gasped. These people are really pissing me off.

They want Sakura to come with them to who knows where! As if they are going to get her that easily.

"Get lost. She ain't coming with you!" I shouted making sure they could hear my pissed-off growl. Sasaki grinned more and snapped his fingers.

A second later, we were surrounded by his followers. They laughed evilly as they eyed every inch of Sakura's body. Where the hell is Tomoyo? Or the teachers?

I held onto Sakura tighter as she buried her head into my chest. This was no time to blush, even my body knows that.

"Hand her to us, boy…" I head Sasaki say chuckling. "If you don't want to get hurt that is…" I gritted my teeth and sent death glares to each off those hyenas.

"Syaoran-kun… I'm scared…" I heard Sakura say. I felt my anger rise. How dare they scare Sakura?!

"Leave us alone! Sakura is too young for your type!" I screamed. I had no idea why I said that and immediately regretted it.

"My my… Whoever said she ain't my type?" I held in a gasp and frowned harder at Sasaki. "Girls and guys of any age are all my type…"

That was then I froze. Girls…and guys? What is this guy trying to prove?

"Guys?" Sasaki grinned and I felt myself being pulled away from the girl in my arms.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out. I struggled against the strong arms that wrapped around my chest tightly.

"Damn… what are you??" I gasped as I felt my cheeks being touched by none other then Sasaki.

"I wouldn't want a cute boy like you to interfere, now would I?" I blinked hard at that and felt the grip on my chest tighten. I bit back a scream and squeezed my eyes close. What is this wrestling?

"Syaoran-kun!" the shriek was enough to make the pain go away. Sakura was on the floor with Sasaki on top.

"Be mine…my princess…" Sasaki said. Sakura struggled to get out of his hold but failed.

"Let go of me, you perverted man!" she shouted.

"Sakura!"

"Princess Sakura? Sasaki Sakura? Not bad…" Sasaki pinned her down more as his hands snaked around her thigh. I heard Sakura gasped and saw her tears falling.

"Sakura, kick!" I shouted trying to get out of my own trap.

"No use, Sakura was drugged by me just now boy. She can't move…" Sasaki explained getting hungrier and hungrier every second. I growled as loud and I could and kicked the person holding me as hard as I could.

"Go to hell!" I shouted as I ran towards Sasaki.

"Wrong move…" he said before snapping his fingers. I felt my whole body go numb. My legs gave out and I hit the floor really hard.

"Syaoran-kun!!" was the last words I heard before closing my eyes. What…got me?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun!" I snapped my eyes open to see an angels face.

"Sa-sakura?" I said utterly shock.

"Thank goodness… Tomoyo-chan came out with sensei just when you fainted. I was beginning to worry if you'll ever wake up!" she said happily.

"What got me?" I asked trying to sit up. Sakura held me back and smiled.

"One of Sasaki's followers hit your neck pretty hard. There's a red mark there and you need your rest. Don't worry. Wei knows that you're here." She said calmly.

"Wei… Sasaki…?" I repeated. I gasped and sat up quickly and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Are you hurt? What did he do to you?!" I asked gripping her arms tighter.

"N-nothing! Tomoyo and sensei came right after you passed out! It hurts, Syaoran-kun!" she said shaking. I gasped and hugged her.

"Sorry…" I whispered trying to calm myself down. But I couldn't. "I couldn't protect you…" I said sadly.

"It's ok. I'm alright now so…"

"That's not it!" I snapped pushing her off me. She looked at me shocked as I hid my face from her.

"If…If anything happens to you, I…" I gritted my teeth as hard as I could. "I will never forgive myself!" Sakura blinked at my sudden outburst and the room fell silent. I still hid my face from her and I can feel he eyes burning into me.

"Syaoran-kun…" she started.

"I like you!" I said suddenly. "I don't know when it started but… I really like you! I'll die if i couldn't be there for you!" I said feeling tears swelling in my eyes. I furiously wiped them away and swore at myself.

"I'm such a kid!" I said through gritted teeth. Just then, I felt Sakura's warm hands on mine and I looked at her. She smiled sweetly at me and hugged me.

"You're always there for me, Syaoran…" Okay, so she dropped the 'kun'.

"You're always there to make me happy. Sasaki's gang was a real fright but you were there beside me, trying your best not to let them anywhere near me. I felt safe. When you were taken away from me, I felt scared. However, when I saw your determined face to get free, I felt safe again. I felt… warm…" I felt a tear slide down my neck. She was crying.

"I don't know what will happen if you weren't there, Syaoran-kun." I smiled softly and hugged her back.

"I'll always be there for you. Always…"

It was then when I realized my feelings for Sakura. That burning sensation every time I look at her. It was love. It was my love…for my princess…

For my angel…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Ok, I was bored and this is my first CCS fanfic. Please drop in your reviews! It was short but oh well! I didn't know where this was leading and I didn't know if I should continue writing, so I left it there. Hmmm… who knows? Maybe my next CCS story would be better!


End file.
